


The First Gentleman

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: The President and The Pilot [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pilot Magnus Bane, President Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Magnus and Alec have finally gotten married but Magnus is deployed right after their honeymoon. One of Magnus's squamates makes it his mission to work out who the President's husband is, despite the fact that the answer is right in front of him
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The President and The Pilot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	The First Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I have no clue how being the President of the US or being in the Air Force works, so just think of this as an AU where things actually work this way! You don't have to read the other stories in this series for this to make sense, but I would love it if you did read them!

"Hey, LB, have you heard the news?" Miles Redstone asked, sitting down next to Magnus at the table in the cafeteria. Magnus had only been back at the base for a few months after being gone for half a year, firstly because of his injuries and then because he'd gotten married. His marriage being the reason for his new nickname 'LB', because 'Wing Commander Lightwood-Bane' was too long for people to say quickly.

"What news?" Magnus asked, not missing Raphael's smirk from his seat on Magnus's other side.

"The President got married four months ago and is only telling everyone now!" Miles said, shoving the newspaper he had been carrying over for Magnus to look at. The headline read ' _President Lightwood Reveals He's Tied the Knot!_ '

Magnus laughed, "Seriously, that's the best title they could come up with?" he kept reading, the paragraphs saying how he and Alec had gotten married in secret with only their friends and family in attendance because they wanted the day to be free from reporters and the public eye. The article also detailed how they had decided to announce it after their honeymoon was over, but that plan was delayed when Magnus got deployed. The reason that people were being told now was because Alec and Magnus were sick of the secrecy, it was less than ideal to tell people while Magnus was still away, but it was better than waiting. After all, their relationship had never been a secret from the public, so why should the fact that they were married now be?

The article continued on the next page, this part was just explaining who Magnus was and congratulating him on becoming the First Gentleman of the United States. After he was finished reading, Magnus closed the paper and tossed it back to Miles.

Caching the paper Miles started to talk again, "I wonder who this dude is. I only read the front page, but it mentioned a couple of times that he's in the Air Force. Wouldn't it be crazy if we worked with him?"

Next to Magnus, Raphael sighed, "Dios Mio,"

Magnus fought hard to keep a straight face, "That would be pretty crazy,"

"What would be crazy?" asked Ethan who had just walked over to the table. Ever since the attack on base 47, Ethan had gotten closer to Magnus and Raphael, it helped that they had been put in the same squad.

Raphael answered, a hint of amusement in his tone, "Redstone was just saying that it would be crazy if we worked with the President's husband,"

Ethan laughed, he knew full well that Magnus was said President's husband, "Yeah, that would be crazy,"

Over the next few weeks, Magnus, Raphael and Ethan had gotten the whole squad in on keeping Miles out of the loop. They were all enjoying listening to his wild theorising on who the President's husband was, none of the theories were even close to being right.

After about a month of Miles's incorrect theories, the news that there was going to be a visiting day soon spread throughout the base. Of course, this only served to make Miles more invested in his theories.

"Do you think the President will come to visit him?" Miles asked the squad one day as they were getting changed out of their flight gear.

"I sure hope so," Magnus replied, after all, he was really starting to miss his husband.

"He definitely will. Have you heard the guy talk about him? Totally smitten," Raphael said with an eyeroll

"Probably not as smitten as Magnus is about his husband," Ethan teased

"I don't know, I think they might be even," Raphael replied

Ethan made a show of thinking about this for a while, "I think you might be right Santiago,"

Raphael smirked, "I'm always right,"

"That statement is wildly incorrect. Need I mention what happened in Spanish Harlem?" Magnus said with a pointed look towards Raphael

"I was only joking when I said I thought that guy was a vampire!" Raphael protested

"Sure you were," Magnus replied, folding his flight suit.

Soon enough, the visiting day arrived and Magnus was sitting in the common room with his squad as they waited for their friends and family to arrive. Raphael's sister was the first there, hugging her brother and saying a brief hello to Magnus before she and Raphael began talking to each other in rapid fire Spanish. Ethan's girlfriend, Sarah, was next, followed by other assorted family, friends and partners for the rest of the squad.

Magnus sat back on the couch and sighed, he knew that Alec was going to be late because of some hold up with work, but the pitying looks Miles kept sending him were starting to get annoying.

"Your people couldn't make it?" Miles asked sympathetically, turning away from his conversation with his brother.

"They're just late. Alexander had a hold up at work," Magnus explained. As soon as the words left his mouth, the door opened and Alec walked in, looking sheepish. He was still in his suit and tie, an obvious indicator that he had rushed here straight from the White House. Though his tie was loosened and his hair was messy in the way that it only ever was after he had been wearing his helmet for the bike.

"Sorry I'm late, some idiot messed up the legislature for something that I needed to sign before I left," Alec said, and Magnus immediately got up to hug him. 

"It's alright, you're here now," he replied, enjoying the feeling of being in his husband's arms again.

"Do I get a kiss? Or is that my punishment for being late?" Alec asked cheekily. Magnus replied by kissing him, soft and slow, the way he had been wanting to for all the time they were apart.

Once they separated, Magnus reached up and ran his hands through Alec's messy hair, "You took the bike, didn't you?"

Alec shrugged, "It was the fastest option,"

Magnus shook his head, "You rode a motorbike in an Armani suit,"

"Yeah," Alec replied, his smile lopsided, "I wanted to see you as soon as I could,"

"Dork," Magnus laughed before kissing him again.

"Your dork though," Alec said after the kiss.

"That's true, I even put a ring on it," Magnus took Alec's hand and ran his fingers over the smooth band of metal, it's matching partner sitting on Magnus's own finger.

Alec hummed in agreement, "That you did,"

"Shall we sit down?" asked Magnus, gesturing to the couch he'd been sitting on before Alec's arrival

"Sure," Alec agreed. As they made their way back over to the couch, Magnus caught sight of Miles's shocked expression.

"It was you!" Miles exclaimed, loud enough that everyone in the room could hear, "You let me make all of these stupid theories about who the President's husband was and it was you the whole time!" At that the whole squad started laughing.

"Yeah," Magnus said, "It was very entertaining,"

A look of realisation dawned on Alec's face, "Oh! You must be Miles! Magnus told me about you,"

Miles's face reddened with embarrassment, "What did he tell you?"

"All of the theories," Alec replied with a laugh.

After that day, no one ever let Miles forget about his hilariously large oversight. Or the look on his face when none other than President Lightwood-Bane walked into the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I really like writing in this universe and I would love to know if you like reading these! I would also love to hear any feedback or comments you have on this! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
